Malevolent Mentality
by marvelousmischief
Summary: Loki kidnaps a young american girl- a move neither the Avengers nor Loki are sure is part of any plan. Loki's actions bring the girl into an even more dangerous playing field as he tries to accomplish his domination of Midgard.
1. Crimson Humiliation

**Chapter One**

The hallways were abuzz with frantic and confused voices. Everyone was crowding their way through the school after an impromptu announcement sounded on the speakers, followed by a frightened squeak and a loud crash; "_All personnel are to report to the gymnasium immediately. This is not a drill_. _Repeat, this is not a drill_".

Students and teachers were flooding through the doors and rushing inside. _Is it a bomb scare?_ _Are we under attack?_ _Is it terrorists?_

Questions and fear made the air thick around them. The next wave of bodies jostled their way through the door, causing one particular female to trip. Before she could be trampled on, a familiar hand gripped her arm and pulled her from harm's way.  
"You all right, Gen?" A male voice asked.  
Gen looked up at her savior and smiled gratefully, "Thanks to you I am," she remarked, dusting off her jeans. She looked back at the male, "What's going on here, Gavin?"  
Gavin looked around before pulling Gen to a secluded corner of the gym. "Nobody's sure. Everyone from the entire building is supposed to come to the gym. People are saying it's a terrorist! What do you think of that, Gen?"  
Gen folded her arms before responding, "I don't know what to think. But from what I could hear at the end of that announcement, it doesn't sound good."

Screams suddenly erupted all around the room. Gavin pulled Gen into a tight corner just as strange men dressed in black, armed with guns, stormed their way into the gymnasium, effectively encircling the crowd of students, teachers, and staff. Gen winced as she witnessed wails and yelps silenced with a quick and sharp blow from the butt of a gun. Gavin wrapped his arm protectively around her, though what that could do against a trained man with a gun, one could not know.

Sweat and terror mingled with the oxygen in the air when a loud and drawn out, "silence!" pierced through the atmosphere. All at once a hush fell upon the crowd and all attention went to the front of the room. Where once there was air then stood a villainous-looking man. He seemed a giant compared to everyone else; he must have stood at least 6 feet tall- and that was without his gigantic headpiece.

"Are those gold _horns_ on his head?" Gen whispered to Gavin. Gavin made no reply. Gen turned her attention back to the man. His hair was jet-black and slicked back. He was covered head to toe in green and black leather and adorned with gold armor. His well-chiseled face was daunting as his eyes swept the room.  
"Kneel," he said. Nobody made a move. "Kneel!" He bellowed.  
Slowly and then all at once the frightened faces in the crowd lowered themselves to their knees. The man's eyes flushed with greed. He made no move. He spoke nothing else. He just scanned the room. The air was full of tension, which was pulled tight like a string and then split when a small altercation let loose. One of the boys from the high school jumped a gunman. No sooner had the fight broken out then it had been dealt with. Gen hid her face as the boy was beaten repeatedly on the ground by the other guards.  
"Stop," the commanding voice rang out. The gunmen halted their violent actions, leaving the boy writhing on the ground in pain. "Let that be a lesson to you all," he continued.

Gen's head swam. She felt like she was going to throw up. She blinked, blocking out the sound of the man's voice. Her eyes searched the room for a way out. Gen looked up at Gavin, "I have to go."  
"What?"  
"I have, " she whispered, "to go. There's an emergency exist over there. If I'm careful I can get through without being seen."  
"What," Gavin grabbed her arm, "Are you crazy?"  
"Maybe," Gen answered. She looked up at him pleadingly, and he reluctantly let his grip on her arm slacken. "Be careful," he said.  
"I will," Gen confirmed. She slid her way past Gavin, looking over her shoulder. None of the guards were paying any attention to her, and their leader seemed too preoccupied with some long diction to pay her any mind. Gen took a deep breathe, and quickly but discreetly made her way to the emergency exist. She pushed gently on the door.

"Going somewhere?"  
Gen whipped around and let out a shriek as the man previously at the front had somehow appeared right next to her. A second pair of hands came from behind her, pinned down her arms and whispered with the same voice into her ear, "You aren't going anywhere."  
Gen strained against the man's hold, and then delivered a swift kick to his groin. The man buckled and groaned, but he held on with the same strength. Gen looked up in time to see an elbow slam into her temple. Her body slumped, and Gen lost consciousness.

* * *

"Let her go!" A desperate voice shouted. Gavin struggled against two guardsmen as Gen's lifeless body was dragged to the front. Her body was dropped at the corrupt man's feet. He knelt, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her to her knees. A few horrified gasps and cries sounded from the crowd. Blood trickled down the side of Gen's pale face, her auburn hair mangled in his hand. He glanced at the crowd, seeing some faces cast downwards, avoiding the scene before them.

"Look at her," he commanded. "Look at how weak the human race is. You are all pathetic animals waiting for the slaughter," he sneered. "There is but one purpose for your puny lives," he paused, "to be ruled." His voice sent a chill through the room. A noise sounded softly at his feet. Gen's eyes fluttered as she moaned. She looked up at him weakly.  
"Who," she groaned, "Do you think you are?"  
The man looked down at her disdainfully, and tugged on Gen's hair harshly. He bent down to look her in the eye.

He chuckled.

"I," he yanked her hair, "am Loki, of Asgard. And I will rule this world."  
Gen smirked lightly, "Not a chance, psycho." She spit on his cheek. His hand instantly came upon her face, the force of the slap caused her head to smack onto the floor.  
"Wretched bitch," he scorned. She begun to turn back over when his hand caught her throat. Loki hovered above her, slowly choking the air out of her. He brought his face close, inspecting her features. "What," he purred, "is your name?"  
Gen choked, "Genevieve."  
"Your full name," Loki demanded angrily. His hold on her tightened.  
"Adelaide," she gasped, "Smith."  
Loki sneered, but relinquished his grip. He supported himself above her with one arm, and brushed his thumb lightly over Genevieve's lips.  
"Genevieve Adelaide Smith," he snorted, "Why, you're nothing but a common whore."  
"You've spent enough time with them to know, I suppose," she retorted.  
Another merciless slap set her face stinging.  
"You will not speak to your king like that," he barked. He paused, listening to the frightened squeaks that issued from the hostages. His eyes gleamed with voracity as he knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

"How would you feel," he muttered, "if I deflowered you in front of all your schoolmates? If I turned you into the dirty whore you are?"  
Gen's body went rigid under him.  
"You would like that, I suppose," he purred in her ear, "To be humiliated in front of those that would never see you at your must vulnerable." Loki's hand snaked up her shirt, "I feel your heart racing. I see what you truly desire." He drew a sharp gasp from her lips, "you crave subjugation."  
"Loki, please-" Gen gasped as Loki fondled her breast.  
"I am your King, you will submit." He growled and ripped Genevieve's top from her body. Gen shrieked as her flesh became exposed. He tossed the shredded fabric to the side.  
"Loki," she cried. She tried to push herself away from him. Loki grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, not at all gentle. Murmurs and howls erupted as Loki began to violate one of their own without a care. Loki paused his actions, looking up at one of his gunmen. "Make them watch," he ordered. The gunman nodded. Screams burst out to Genevieve's side.

"Please, stop," Gen muttered. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes.  
Loki looked at her hungrily, "Oh, pet. Did you think I would allow them not to be witnesses?" He laughed cruelly. Loki traced wet kisses down her jawline. Lingering for a moment, he nibbled upon Genevieve's collar bone. The sensual touch made her gasp. Her hips leapt up and slammed into Loki's. He growled loudly at the contact and bit down on her neck, a loud cry spilling out of her throat. He removed his hand from her breast, trailing his fingers lower. Genevieve's breath hitched as he ran his fingers over her clit lightly through the thin denim. He grinned devilishly as he slowly undid the zipper. Loki tore the denim from her body in one quick movement, leaving Gen in only her underwear. Gen moaned as Loki grazed his fingers over her clit, "You're so wet," he murmured.

"Loki, n-"  
He pushed the flimsy fabric aside and plunged his fingers into her wetness. Genevieve's scream reverberated around the room. Her hips bucked wildly as the self-proclaimed King tortured her sex.  
"Scream for me," he demanded. He added another finger, moans escaping Genevieve's throat. Gen moved to meet Loki's quick fingers. Her body was screaming for release. "Not yet," he hissed at her, "You are under _my_ command and _you_ are not allowed to come."  
Gen cried. "Loki, st-".  
"Beg. Beg for it. I want to hear you beg,"  
Genevieve shook her head. She didn't want to listen to this man. She wanted to get away from him. Yet his touch made her hesitant.  
Her head started to hurt, whether it was from the beating or having her breath drawn out of her- she couldn't tell.  
"I told you," Loki snarled, "Beg!"  
Gen looked at him, furiously shaking her head no, tears spilling from her eyes. Loki's expression turned to anger. He withdrew his fingers and seized Genevieve's hair. He pulled Gen to her feet, glaring at her. Whispers fled around the room, exciting him more that he got a reaction to his power display.

"Do you know what whores do?" he questioned her. Her body shook.  
"They do what they're told." The look in Gen's eyes was undoubtedly fear, she couldn't hide it.

With one hand in her hair, the other crept towards his own crotch. Slowly, Loki undid the buckles on his armor and unzipped it. Genevieve glanced downwards at his swelling member.  
"You like what you see," Loki growled low. He smirked, then roughly pushed Gen on to her knees. He jerked her hair, reminding her she was in no position to fight back.  
"Open," he ordered.  
Gen looked up at him, eyes pleading. Loki tugged her hair again, making her cry out. He grabbed her open mouth, forcing her to take him in.

"You shall know the taste of a God, mortal. If you disobey your King, I shall not hesitate to blow the building up." A sob caught in Gen's throat, which only made the god thrust himself into her harder. His cock leaked with precum, the taste of which making Genevieve gag.

"Deeper," he growled. His pushed himself in farther. Loki's breath hitched as his thrusts quickened, before he swiftly pulled out. Genevieve fell to the floor, gagging and choking, hoping Loki had been done humiliating her.

"You think I am done with you, whore?" He grabbed her wrists, pushing them behind her back. She felt an intense chill for a second, before realizing she had somehow been cuffed. Her eyes widened with fear, what would he do with her now? Shoot her like a dog? Gen closed her eyes, hoping it would all pass soon.

"Stand up," his voice commanded. No, Gen didn't want him to touch her again, but at the same time she did. A cry threatened to break from her throat. "Stand up you wanton whore," he roared. Too quickly, Genevieve was bent face-first over a table, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His hand pushed down on her head, effectively keeping her in place.

"Look up at them," Loki growled in her ear. Tears poured from Gen's eyes. "Do it," he hissed. Slowly, Gen opened her eyes. She was placed directly so everyone could have a full view of her. Genevieve's face grew hot. A deep crimson covered her face and bosom. More tears flooded as Gen was overcome with humiliation; everyone she had ever known was in that room- friends, acquaintances, teachers- and she was in front of them, being used as the sex toy of a god.

"It's much more pleasing when you're splayed out in front of me," Loki mumbled, "without clothing- your voluptuous ass raised." She felt pressure behind her. Leather and tormentingly cold metal came in contact with her bare skin, sending a shudder up Gen's spine. Genevieve whimpered as Loki ran a single finger up her clit, spreading her lips farther apart.  
"Loki, please d-"  
"What?" he growled, "Are you going to beg me to stop? Do you think you can actually see reason with a god? You cannot reason with me. I am a god- I am King. I take what I want because I have nothing to fear. _I do what I want_."

Genevieve screamed as Loki thrust into her unexpectedly. She gasped for breath, trying to adjust to his size. Loki bent over her to whisper into her ear.  
"I will make you mine," he rumbled, "but I will _break_ you."  
Genevieve whimpered as Loki continually thrusted into her. She closed her eyes- she couldn't bare seeing everyone's faces while she was being used as a living sex doll.  
"Scream for me," he commanded. She held her breath- trying to make as little sound as she could. "Scream for me!"

He repeatedly pounded his hot erection into Genevieve, drawing moans and gaps of ecstasy from her cherry-red lips. Her hips swung and bucked to draw him farther in her folds. Loki wrapped Genevieve's long auburn hair around his hand like a rein, using it as a method to keep her screaming his name. "Loki!" Gen gasped. Her breathing became rapid. Loki's thrusts became more erratic as he pumped into her furiously. The friction increased and loud smacks echoed around the room each time Loki's hips stuck Genevieve's backside.  
"Who owns you?" He demanded.  
Genevieve moaned but didn't answer. She didn't want to be his. Or did she? She closed her eyes, pushing the thought father into her mind.  
"**Who**," he grunted, "**Owns you?**"

His thick cock slammed into Gen, full-hilt, again and again, with such urgency she had never known.

"Y-you!" Gen stammered.  
"Say it again!" He bellowed, his hips never stopping.  
"You, Loki, You!" Tears of relief and anguish spilled out of Gen's eyes.  
Loki placed his fingers on her entrance and massaged it fiercely, continually impaling himself into her. Genevieve shrieked as his tip buried itself into her core, exploding inside her. Loki let out a moan before pulling out. His warm seed mixed with her wetness trickled down her thighs, dripping onto the floor. The smell of sex wafted off the both of them. Genevieve's eyelids fluttered, her face and chest flushed a brilliant red. Loki backed up, licking his fingers. He let out a lustful sigh as he tucked himself back into his armor and buckled himself back up. Loki grabbed Genevieve off the table, holding her still encased wrists to his abdomen. He gathered her hair in his hand, tugging it to expose her more.

Genevieve heard sobs and gasps emanating from around the room. She was embarrassed. Ashamed. Humiliated. She stood in front of the entire school completely naked, her skin a bright red, sex oozing down her legs. She shouldn't have liked that. But she did. It just hurt so _good_. A whine escaped her lips as confused tears started pouring down her cheeks. her chest heaved with each silent, racking sob.  
"Tsk tsk tsk," Loki hissed in her ear, "I can't have you crying now, can I- whore?" Genevieve tried to jerk her head away from his lips, but all it did was cause her to cry out in pain. "Ah ah ah, I can't have you losing your gorgeous tresses either. _Be still._" He commanded.

"Look upon her, mortals," Loki addressed the crowd. Genevieve shook against her captor. "She is you. Insignificant. Little. Weak. She is the human race, and I am the savior. I have broken her, and this is what needs to be done for all of Midgard. You must be broken. And then I shall rebuild you."  
Frightened squeaks and snorts of disbelief mixed in with sobs and wails. Genevieve shut her eyes, wishing she could turn off her ears as well.

"I will be back. And I will rule your puny, pathetic Earth."  
Loki shifted Genevieve in his hold. "Loki..." she trailed off, weak and slipping into unconsciousness. His grip tightened uncomfortably. "Please-" She was cut off when everything went black. Her head pounded, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. The world spun, and Genevieve's mind slipped into darkness.


	2. Duty Calls

**Chapter Two**

A man swiftly maneuvered the corridors of the aircraft, avoiding any unnecessary delays. "Director Fury!" He shouted down the hallway, lightly jogging to the entrance of a large conference room.

"What is it, Stark?" A dark man with an eye patch turned around in his chair, slightly annoyed with the disturbance.

"Sir," Stark began, "We've got footage of him. Recent footage."

The Director's eye widened slightly, and he quickly tapped on his communication device. "Rogers, Banner, Agent Romanoff, Thor- Conference room, now. We've got a sighting on Loki."

* * *

Genevieve slowly blinked open her eyes. Her head pounded ferociously. Gen looked at the ceiling. It must have all been a dream. She sighed and closed her eyes, when an arm started to wrap around her. Genevieve screamed and leapt out of the bed, only to be pulled back by a swift hand.

"Oh, love," a deep, lecherous voice mumbled, "You aren't think of leaving are you?" Genevieve gasped as a cold hand ran up the inside of her thigh. It wasn't a dream. It was all real, every minute of it. Genevieve put a hand to her mouth, holding back sobs. She was still naked. Her body ached where Loki had used her. "Where am I?" She squeaked.

Loki grabbed her waist, pulling her farther down the bed. He pushed himself up, and straddled her thighs. He dipped his ebony head, nipping her neck. Genevieve attempted to push him away. "Loki, st-" A deep, animalistic rumble sounded from Loki's chest as he grabbed Gen's hands, pinning them to the bed. "Loki," Genevieve gasped as he bit her ear, "Loki, tell me where I am!"

Loki growled, pushing Gen farther into the bed. "You're with me," he responded, deeming it a suitable answer. Gen strained against Loki's hands, making him grip her tighter. She gave a sharp intake of breath, "Loki-" A loud smack filled the room. "Do not keep asking questions, whore. You speak when spoken to."

Genevieve closed her eyes in an effort to dull the pain of the slap to her face. Loki moaned into her neck as he ground against her. He slid one hand down between her thighs. Gen gasped as he slowly pushed one finger into her wet folds. She shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was. "Loki, please, you can't-" Loki pulled out of Gen, and quickly flipped her over onto his knee. He grabbed and pulled back her hair forcefully, causing a rasping gasp to pour from Genevieve's lips. "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do, mortal. You're nothing to me- a mere toy for my personal enjoyment. Now, count," he growled. "What are you-" but Gen was cut off when Loki's hand struck her on the ass. Hard.

Genevieve moaned loudly. "I said, **count**!" He bellowed. His hand hit her rear again.

"**Two.**" Gen gasped meekly. "**Three. Four. Five.**" Each smack left her ass sore, red, and stinging. She buried her face in the sheets, attempting to reduce the volume of the sounds tumbling from her lips, grasping them in her fists for something to hold on to.

* * *

Steve Rogers walked into the meeting room just as Director Fury was about to call for him.

"Where in the hell have you been, Captain?" He demanded.

"Sorry, Sir, I was going over some old case files." Steve took a seat at the conference table alongside Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Natasha Romanoff. The Director seemed to accept Steve's excuse, and continued.

"Agents, it's been brought to our attention that Loki made a public appearance yesterday at a High School in Boston, Massachusetts. He wasn't exactly discreet about it- in fact, it's all on camera."

"Has anyone else seen this footage yet?" Banner asked.

"Nope," Tony replied, "This is the first anyone's seen of it. Even I haven't looked at it yet. But we've got it all- audio and visual."

"If you're done," Director Fury looked pointedly at the men, "We can watch the footage now." Tony pressed a button on a small device, and an image seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The security camera footage started playing.

The room watched the footage, pausing every so often to observe certain aspects.

"Hold that," Director Fury ordered, "Zoom in there," he motioned.

"It seems as if Loki purposefully looked at the camera," Thor noted.

"Indeed. Continue, Stark." Tony let the footage roll again. The room went quiet as the screen began to show Loki stripping a young girl of her clothes, and proceeding to defile her in front of a public audience. A few of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats as loud moans and screams from the recording filled the room. "This goes on for a while," Tony quietly reported. Nobody contested when he skipped towards the end. The last bit produced Loki finishing with the girl, and holding her naked form up as an example. "I will be back. And I will rule your puny, pathetic Earth." Loki and his gunmen all disappeared- along with the girl. Tony clicked the recording off.

The room was quiet.

"We have to save the girl," Thor said, suddenly. He looked up at his colleagues. "Loki is my brother, and his reckless act of lust and domination does not surprise me. However, I do know that Loki gets bored easily. This girl, Genevieve, could be dead if we do not find her soon." Thor glanced across the room- no one answered.

"The God has spoken!" Tony teased, breaking the silence, "And unto his followers he hath laid his word." Tony searched for any sign that someone enjoyed his joke. Not finding anything, he cleared his throat. "But I agree with big guy here. That girl is in serious trouble. We need to save her."

"What we need to do," Fury cut in, "Is focus more on Loki than the girl. Loki has claimed that he will take over Earth. We take that as a sign of war, and we must stop him at any cost. The girl could be dead by now for all we know- and Loki is still out there becoming an increasing danger to the rest of the world. Genevieve Smith is one girl; what Loki wants to accomplish can ruin all of them." He looked at all of them in the eye. "You are preoccupying yourself with a girl when you need to focus on Loki. So find him, and stop him before he can hurt anyone else. Save the girl if she's there, too, but your main priority is Loki."

"But, where do we start looking?" Natasha questioned.

Fury started to walk towards the door. "Start around the general area of Boston. Check for any suspicious activity- or abandoned places. It's your call- just find him."


	3. Tricks of the Mind

**Chapter Three**

Gen woke up, body cold and aching. She hadn't had clothes since Loki ridded her of them the other day- at least, it seemed like just the other day. Gen sat up and looked around. "Loki?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

There was no answer. Gen slowly slipped out of the messy jumble of sheets. Still, nothing happened- Loki was no where to be found. Gen supported her shaking frame on a bedpost. The room was dark- there were no windows. Just the bed, and a large table across the small room. There was no phone, no clock- nothing. Gen turned around, confused- there was a light source, a faint one, but definitely there. As she turned, she saw two doors. One was slightly ajar, a light pouring around the door frame. Genevieve rushed towards it, pushing it open. She blinked her eyes, adjusting to the bright light.

It was a bathroom.

A single bathroom- sink, shower, toilet- and a mirror. Gen turned and looked at her reflection. Her long auburn hair was dirty and tangled from Loki's constant tugging and pulling. His lovemaking riddled her pale skin with love bites, bruises, and scratches at her sides where his ravenous fingers dug into her. Gen stood on the cold tiled floor, goosebumps running up her legs, and stared at her image. She abruptly turned her head away, stepping into the shower. She couldn't look at herself.

Genevieve sighed deeply as hot water droplets gently pelted her skin. The water slid off her body, washing away the dirt and grime, and carried it down into the drain. A pain seared from her forehead. Gen touched it, but withdrew her hand with a gasp; she had forgotten about the deep cut on her temple. She touched it again, gingerly this time. She removed the layers of caked-up blood, tipping her head under the steadfast stream of water. Her head swam with a billion thoughts, like a nebula that swirls with a billion stars. She trailed her hands over her wet skin, recalling the affairs leading to the blemishes that caused her body to ache. Genevieve felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as she remembered how Loki's hands roamed her body and how easily he drew moans of ecstasy from her lips. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Gen choked on a sob.

_"Oh God," _she thought,_ "What am I doing?" _Tears rushed down her cheeks. _"I'm not supposed to enjoy any of it. He kidnapped me. He used me."_ Loud, racking sobs echoed in the small bathroom. Genevieve sat down in the warm rain and cried, trying to justify the pleasure she took in it- trying to sort out her confused mind.

Genevieve sniffled and pushed the wet curtain of hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?"

Genevieve jumped. Loki stood in the shower, naked, staring down at her. Gen sniffed back tears, and pushed herself off the shower floor. Her eyes didn't meet Loki's. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Loki gently cupped her face, brushing away the tear with his thumb. He touched her chin, drawing her face towards him. Genevieve's eyes slowly found their way to Loki's.

The two stood together, the warm jet sprinkling their bodies with droplets of clear liquid. Loki's eyes seemed to soften, his usually intimidating gaze suddenly full of warmth and a certain seductiveness. The space between their bodies was far too much for Gen. With a painful slowness, Loki dipped his head. His lips met Genevieve's lightly and tenderly. The sensation felt like a thousand fireworks going off at night. She pulled back, overwhelmed. Her eyes drifted from his soft lips up his defined cheekbones, to his piercing blue-green eyes. She tilted her head up, returning a kiss. Loki pulled her body to his as he crushed his lips on hers. Genevieve lost herself in the embrace, running her fingers through Loki's dark hair, massaging his scalp and neck. His hands caressed her soft skin under the rainwater. Genevieve moaned as Loki let out a soft, seductive rumble. Genevieve broke the kiss, gasping, staring into his eyes. The shower water turned off behind them. Loki looked down at her, one hand on the small of her back, one resting on her cheek.

He swept her up in his arms, water dripping on the floor behind them. He carried her out of the bathroom, and lightly laid her on the bed. His hands supported him on either side of her head, her legs between his. Genevieve reached up, running her hand down his well-chiseled chest. Loki shuddered. He captured her hand in his, and held it to his heart. Time seemed to stop. All that existed was a slow, steady heartbeat, and two beings caught in each other's gaze.

* * *

Natasha pulled off her com, "That's the sixth motel chain we've been to, and seventh run-down apartment complex," her fingers clicked and flipped multiple switches across the dashboard of controls. "And still nothing."

"We've just got to keep looking." Steve sat, strapped in a chair, and calmly maneuvered the small aircraft carrier. His bright, blue eyes scrutinized the different locations pinpointed on the radar.

"You're obviously not looking in the right places."

Steve rolled his eyes, "And where do you propose we look?"

Tony stood up, holding on to the craft above his head, "See, Loki's a trickster- he's going to trick us, and her- presuming Genevieve is still alive."

Steve interrupted, "I thought our goal is to prioritize finding Loki- not the girl."

"Were you really going to listen to old eye-patch?" Tony retorted. "Anywho," he continued, "Loki _wants_ us to look in abandoned, run-down shacks. That's where any kidnapper would take their victim. So he's going to do the _exact_ opposite. He's going to go in highly populated areas- high-end places- that's the last place anyone would look, because why would someone hide where they're most likely to be seen?"

A blue light illuminated the dashboard as Steve hit autopilot, and turned his chair to give Tony his attention. Thor leaned forward from his position at the back of the carrier, "Go on," the god said.

Tony paced slightly, "But he's going to spin it. He'll hide out in the open to confuse us- but he'll have to keep the girl from having any contact with the outside world- so why not use some of his magic hoo-doo and change the internal environment?"

Everyone turned their heads at the deep chuckle emanating from the corner of the aircraft. Bruce shook his head, laughing as he met everyone's gaze. "It's genius," he said, "I'll admit- I wouldn't have thought of it." Tony smirked.

"All right," Steve turned towards the control panel, "Where do we start?"


	4. Silent Search

**Chapter Four**

The collected Avengers, minus one, stood amongst a crowded sidewalk of Bostonians. Steve squinted his eyes and looked up at the thirty-eight story hotel. "So," he turned his head to his friends, "Thirteenth time's the charm?"

* * *

Genevieve rolled on to her side. A soft arm wrapped itself around her waist. Loki gave a low moan as Gen rustled the thin bed sheets. Her auburn curls tickled his nose as he pulled her body closer to his. Genevieve sighed and let herself be enveloped in his possessive embrace. The room was quiet, except for their steady breathing. "Loki?" she mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

Genevieve searched for something to say, but her mind was a stark expanse of black space; silence draped itself over the entangled couple once more. In the dimly-illuminated room, Gen looked down at Loki's slender fingers and his fine porcelain skin. She shifted her arm, wary as not to disturb him so. She rested her palm on his, gingerly at first, testing for a reaction. His hand stiffened, then relaxed before he entwined his fingers in hers, thumb slowly tracing circles on her knuckles.

"People are coming for me, aren't they?"

Loki's thumb paused. "Yes," he intoned flatly. He removed his hand, untangling his body and pushing himself from the cushioned mattress. Goosebumps flew across Genevieve's skin at the loss of heat. She pulled the crumpled silk sheets over her light frame. Her emerald eyes watched Loki move about the room.

"How soon?" She asked.

"Soon enough," he replied coldly.

* * *

Tony pressed for both elevators, before quickly turning to his colleagues. "Alright," he clasped his hands together, "Hammer-head and Betsy Ross- you're with me. Green Giant- you're with Atomic Fireball over there." His names were met with cold glares. "Right," he coughed, "We take floors 5 at a time until we find something, and we use our coms if we-"

Steve pushed him out of the way as the elevator doors opened. "Let's find the girl".

* * *

Natasha's silent footsteps fell alongside Banner's. "You're tense," she noticed.

"Well," he sighed, "Not without reason." He turned his head over a purple-suited shoulder and met her look. "I don't like psychopathic kidnappers."

Agent Romanoff continued to look at the man's frame long after he continued his quiet sleuthing. Bruce's veins threatened to pop, and his shoulders were set to kill as he stalked down the carpeted hotel hall.

"Hold on," his arm whipped out in front of her. He held in his hand a small device. Silence set into the environment like a harsh frost, seeping into their bones- daring for sound to make even a minute of a ring.

After what seemed like a millennium, he let his arm fall to his side. "False alarm." Natasha let go of a breath she didn't know she had held.

"Heat signature?" she asked. He nodded a quiet, firm reply. Of course, Loki's heat signature would appear comparatively cold to a humans, due to his Jotun blood.

"Natasha," Steve hissed into Romanoff's com, "Thirtieth floor, **_now_**." The red-head snapped her head up just in time to catch a glimpse of the brooding scientist before he was running down the hall, swinging a corner, out of her sight. She tapped her fingers to the com as she followed after him.

"We're on our way."

* * *

Tension hung low and thick in the air over their heads, like an oncoming death sentence. Genevieve sat up, holding the bunched up sheet to her chest, which did little to cover her exposed breasts. She quietly observed Loki don his dark leathers and well-crafted metals. His slender fingers skillfully did the clasps on his armor, as if he had repeated this performance a thousand times over. There was a soft 'click' as the last buckle snapped into place, when Genevieve's soft voice broke the stillness.

"What are you going to do?"

He paused mid-step, broad shoulders to her. He clenched his jaw, and, slowly and deliberately turned to meet her gaze.

Genevieve pulled herself up straighter, grasping the sheet in a tightened fist. Her body tensed and quaked slightly, afraid of whatever answer he may give her.

And then the door exploded.


	5. The Best Confrontation Is With a Gun

**Chapter Five**

Dust settled around the broken doorway. Pieces of splintered wood lay scattered on the floor. The light from the hallway flooded around the heroes, creating stark silhouettes. It crawled across the floor, its yellow color trying in vain to reach all the depths and corners of the room.

"Thor!" Loki hissed. He spun around- a large, flashy scepter magically appearing in his hands.

The man confronted, Thor, straightened himself to his full height, hammer in hand. His golden hair hung about his handsome face. He, too, wore an outfit of leather and metal- instead of a lustful green and black, it consisted of a deep red and a nebulous blue, and his biceps rippled as he moved. His brow was furrowed, and the look in his eyes was a mix of anger and determinedness.

"Loki." His voice was much deeper than Loki's. There seemed to be a thick string of tension between Thor and Loki- one that was pulled taught and threatened to break at any given moment. Genevieve was poised, rigid, from her position on the bed. She quaked as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Thor made a move towards Loki, "We've come for the girl."

Four figures stepped out from behind him- a redheaded and tenacious-looking woman in black, who stood next to a tired but angry, professional looking older male. To his right, a serious-faced, dapper man with dark hair and an air of smugness around him. And, despite the odd dress of Thor, the most out-of-place person was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes- who, with his outfit, seemed to have been pulled right out of the 1940s.

Loki growled. Genevieve screamed as he yanked her from the bed. Her rescuers made to move, but abruptly stopped when Loki pointed his scepter at them. It seemed rather plain- gold and silver, with a bulb centered near the tip which glowed blue- yet it was menacing all the same. His other arm, he had wrapped around Genevieve, who was desperately clinging to the torn bed sheet to save herself any scrap of dignity. Loki's lips curled into a villainous, snake-like smirk. He let go of Gen, only to quickly seize her luscious curls in his fist. She cried out and her hand flew up to her head, grasping and clawing at his closed fist. Loki, with such languidness, lowered his lips until they were barely brushing over Genevieve's soft temple.

"Now," he breathed huskily, "Why should I hand her to you?" He bared his white teeth in a sinister smile, and glanced back over to the Avengers.

"Well," the young blonde haired-man stepped forward, "Nobody said you had to give her to us. But that would be the easier way."

Loki glared at the man, "Do you look to fight?" he dared.

"We're more than willing," said the Russian bombshell-esque looking woman.

Loki chuckled. He moved his scepter, pushing the cold metal up against Genevieve's mark-ridden neck. Genevieve choked and gulped as Loki applied pressure, cutting off her airways, and grimaced as his grip on her hair tightened.

"Loki, let her go."

Loki looked up. The redhead had a gun aimed for his head.

Thor pushed himself between them, hammer raised. "I do not wish to fight you, Loki." His jaw clinched, "But if you do not relinquish your hold on the girl, I will be forced to take action."

Loki laughed. It was a vile, condescending laugh. "Oh," he started, "You threaten me? Well, I am moved, dearest Thor. You have become quite convincing with your half-hearted threats." Loki paused his reprimand, and slowly dragged the sharp tip of his scepter over Genevieve's neck. Her flesh split in its wake, warm blood slowly trickling down her collar bones. She whimpered, helpless. Loki stopped, breathing heavily down her neck, his eyes glazed with lust and drive for power. He grinned, and made an eerie, mysterious eye-contact with Thor in the split second before his swift, unprecedented action.

Genevieve shrieked as Loki shoved her to the ground. Natasha's gun went off, just narrowly scraping Loki's forehead, and impaling itself into the wall behind him. Dust was kicked into the air, wooden scraps flew across the floor. In the commotion, the younger man blonde man rushed over to Genevieve- her excuse of a cover long gone. He quickly shed his brown leather jacket and draped it over her naked body. "Genevieve? My name's Steve. You're going to be fine, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

His eyes were full of concern. Genevieve looked up at him and weakly nodded her head without a word. Steve took her hand in his, and pulled her to her feet. His jacket was large on Gen's petite frame- it covered just barely past her thighs. With one arm around her waist and the other supporting her arm, the two moved across the room.

"Duck!" he yelled. A concentrated beam of blue light shot out of Loki's scepter and whizzed past Genevieve's and Steve's heads, leaving a scorched hole in the wall. On the ground, Genevieve shook under Steve's protective body.

"Enough!" Loki's raging growl cut through the room. "You understand I shall be back." And in a brilliant, bright blue flash of light, Loki disappeared.

The Avengers stood around the room, hearts racing with adrenaline. Genevieve moaned, and their attention was immediately brought back to her. They all rushed to her side. She stood up, blinking her eyes in rapid succession as the room spun around her. She slipped down the wall, threatening to crash on the floor. Tony caught her, and then she lost consciousness.


	6. Hospital Hysterics

**Chapter Six**

_Ba-dump... ba-dump..._

"She could be dangerous."

_Ba-dump... ba-dump_

"She's not dangerous! Look at her- she's eighteen- the worst thing she could do to a guy is ruin his collection of limited edition Playboy magazines!"

Genevieve blinked her eyes. Her head throbbed, and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Between her feeble lids she saw the blurry outlines of three male figures. She shook her head, clearing her vision. When she opened her eyes again, everything was much clearer. Thor stood, looming over the two dark-haired males that also had come to her rescue. The taller of the two- the tired man in a purple dress shirt- was reserved and pinching the bridge of his nose. The other, shorter man, was having a heated argument with Thor.

Thor took a step towards him. "We cannot be sure. I have witnessed the effect Loki has on his play things. We cannot trust this girl, she may be working against us."

"Do I have a say in this?"

Thor looked over at her, startled. The quiet man next to him looked up through his hands, his glasses askew, and rushed over to Genevieve. He looked at her, concerned, "You shouldn't be awake yet."

Genevieve looked at him quietly, and grimaced, trying to move out of her seat.  
"Whoa, there," the man gently put his hands on her shoulders. Genevieve flinched, afraid of his touch. "You shouldn't move-your body is trying to recover right now."

Genevieve looked down, inhaling sharply. There was a large, bulky bandage attacked to her neck where Loki had cut her, that restricted her movements. Gently this time, she glanced down at her constraints. She had a needle in each arm, and multiple marks ridden all over her body. She realized she was still wearing Steve's leather jacket, and felt a humid blush creep up her chest to her cheeks. Genevieve sighed, thinking how embarrassed she is. Tenderly tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The jacket smelt like well-worn, old leather. It was strangely comforting.

Genevieve gasped when a she felt a hard pinch.

"Sorry." He had replaced the needle in her right arm, and a clear liquid slowly began seeping into her veins.

"Are you putting me out again?" Genevieve whispered.

"Afraid so," he said, standing up. Genevieve laid her head back in defeat, and looked up at her surroundings. She was in a small metal aircraft, which whirred softly. She couldn't move; she was strapped tightly down in a seat. Being confined caused her to panic; she felt her heart begin to race. She needed to get out of there. Genevieve glanced over at Thor, pleadingly, who stood a ways away, silently watching her. He broke the eye contact quickly, coughing and moving to stand near Steve, who was piloting the craft.

"Don't pay attention to him." Genevieve jumped. The short, well-dressed man suddenly smiled, sitting down next to her. "He's moody, temper tantrum-throwing god." He looked over at Genevieve, who's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I've seen you before," she managed to croak out.

The man chuckled, "I caught you right before you blacked out, if that's what you mean."

"Oh," Gen blinked rapidly. Her mind felt numb, her breath was short. Tears sprung to her eyes- she felt trapped, and the panic was settling into her stomach.

"Oh, god," The craft spun. Genevieve felt like the air was being choked out of her.

"Genevieve?" the man put his hand on her knee, looking at her concernedly.

She shook her head furiously, tears flowing. "Please," she sobbed, "Make it stop!"

He nodded over to the bespectacled man, who hurried over and tampered with the drip hooked to her arm.

"Please..." Genevieve mumbled. Her lids felt heavy, and her vision blurred. Very soon, she was out.

* * *

_His breath was hot against your neck. "You've misbehaved, pet," he whispered into your ear. "And I'm going to punish you." _

Genevieve flew upwards. A loud, rapid beeping went off. She looked around wildly. Where was she? She looked down and saw a white, cotton hospital dress. She spun her head around, curls whipping from side to side, - white walls, white equipment, white bed, white sheets- white everything. _Where am I? _Genevieve panicked. She looked at the many EKG strips stuck on her arms. Her hand shot up to her neck, and ripped off the bulky bandage, flinging it to the ground. She pulled off the EKGs from her arms, letting them swing to the floor. Genevieve scrambled out of the bed, almost falling on the floor, her legs unable to hold her. Her breathing was shallow, and accelerating. Panic coursed through her veins, and she desperately fumbled for the door handle, setting off even more alarms. She clutched her head, clamping her hands over her ears. She sunk to the floor, a sobbing mess.

The door burst open. "Genevieve!"

"Tony, where are you-" Steve stood in the doorway, having just run after Tony, stopped short. Genevieve was curled in a fetal position on the floor, hysterically crying, Tony was knelt next to her.

"Genevieve," Tony rested a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched and cried out at his touch. "Gen!" He pulled her upright, cupping her face in his hands, "Genevieve, it's me- it's Tony!" Tears coursed down her fair features, droplets falling to the floor. "Gen, it's all right, you're safe here- nothing can hurt you!" His russet-bronze colored eyes reflected her pain, wandering down her face. Steve watched as Tony desperately tried to calm down Genevieve. Tony's features were creased with worry- as if it physically pained him to see her in so much pain.

"Genevieve, I'm right here..." he pulled her close into a protective embrace. Genevieve sobbed into his shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. "Shhh, Gen, it's all right..." He buried his face in her soft curls, resting his lips on her forehead. He ran his hand over her head, smoothing out her hair. Slowly, Genevieve's racking sobs turned to smaller whimpers, but his shirt was no less soaked.

"Ahem," Steve coughed. Genevieve sniffled, looking up meekly. Tony turned his head, having forgotten Steve had followed him there. He looked back at Gen. Her face was red and her eyes looked swollen. Her hair was sticking to her face from the wet tears. He smiled weakly, swiping his thumbs under her eyes to get rid of the tears. He pushed the hair out of her face, tucking a strand behind her ear. Genevieve looked at him with glossy eyes, and gave the smallest hint of a grateful smile.

Tony stood and helped Genevieve to her feet, supporting her weight. They shuffled past Steve, who watched them go by. Tony silently led Genevieve down a series of hallways, the only noise being her minute weeps, or the occasional incoming com message. Soon, Tony stopped in front of a door. He pressed his hand onto the DNA signature pad located on the wall. A high-pitched beep sounded, and the doors to a room opened. It was dark. A large, round bed sat to the left side of the room. There was a bathroom, and various, convenient drawers, and a desk.

Tony turned and looked at Genevieve, "These are your quarters. There's a bathroom for you to clean up in, and there should be some clothes in one of the drawers. The Director wants you to meet us in the conference room ASAP. If you need me, I shouldn't be that hard to find." Tony gave her a half-hearted smile, and walked down the hall, and out of sight.

The doors beeped, and slid shut again. Genevieve took a deep breath, rubbing her arm. She took a few tentative steps into the dark room, which suddenly illuminated itself, startling Gen. She looked around the room, opening different drawers, which were mostly empty. She padded over to a modern-looking wardrobe, and was relieved to open it and find fresh clothes hanging up, and a full length mirror as well. She took herself in. Her face was splotchy from crying, and her red hair was slightly tangled. The hospital shift looked absolutely terrible on her, as it would on anyone. She ripped it off without a care, letting it fall to the floor. She cringed at her own reflection; she seemed to have lost weight, and she looked much more pale than before this entire fiasco had begun. Her eyes raked down the red bites left from Loki's lips, and the bruises from his afflictions- none of which had left her body yet.

From the limited clothing choice, Gen pulled on a pair of blue, form-fitting pants. She was about to grab a loose, cotton shirt when she saw her arms. Red heat crawled up her face, embarrassed and ashamed that anyone might see how Loki marked his territory. She abruptly grabbed a black long-sleeve to wear. Though clothed, she still looked like a mess. Genevieve trudged over to the cold, metallic bathroom. She quickly washed her face and combed her hands through her hair, before collapsing on the bed, nuzzled her face in the pillows, and burst into tears. Her wails echoed around the empty room, her chest heaving up and down, until she finally cried herself to sleep.


End file.
